Do You Remember?
by LOVELiFTSUSUP
Summary: It's been ten years since Harry's last year at Hogwarts, and since the final battle... A reunion is about to happen...DH SLASH! ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET WORD BACKFOR ALL STORIES
1. Intro: Flashback

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…get it, got it, good!**

**A/N: THIS IS SLASH, DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH. There isn't much in this part but will be more later! Since I'm going to be writing for the next two weeks on vacation, this story will be completed soon. **

"I hate reunions…" Harry Potter mumbled while throwing the letter behind his head. It was ten years after their seventh year of Hogwarts and the end of the Dark War. Harry didn't want to drag up those memories by going back to his old beloved school. He could still remember his voice as he screamed the killing curse with Draco Malfoy behind him keeping his balance steady. Voldemort then became nothing but ashes which are kept in Harry's basement. He had been surprised that Draco was the one who protected him and helped him defeat Voldemort, after all he was the son of a death eater. Harry grumbled again before getting up to grab clothing. The ten year school reunion was tomorrow night, and Hermione would kill him if he was late. He put on jeans and t-shirt before heading over to his favorite chair. Harry looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the change since Hogwarts. Because of the professional quidditch career, Harry had become toned and muscled. His glasses, always clumsy and in the way, were gone because of a new medical advance. But his messy hair and bright green eyes had always remained the same. Slowly Harry drifted off into a nap…

_-Flashback-_

_The air was foggy and warm, the smell of death lingered in the air. Bodies of death eaters, innocent victims, and a few order members laid all around the area of Hogwarts. Harry couldn't believe what it had come too. A small man skittered behind a bush, Harry recognized him._

"_PETER! WHERE IS HE?" Harry screamed while moving the push, holding his wand out close to the smaller man._

"_W-W-Where is who?" Wormtail stuttered out._

"_TOM!" _

"_Tom?" _

"_VOLDEMORT YOU GIT!" Harry said, the anger for his parents death coming out._

"_I wouldn't know!" Wormtail said back. _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" a voice rang out from behind Peter Pettigrew, the man slumped over dead. _

"_Potter, he was about to use a curse on you." The other young man drawled out. Harry looked into the eyes of his enemy, Draco Malfoy._

"_Come to take me to Voldemort have you then?" Harry sneered out, giving a glare to the blonde man. _

"_Of course not you bloody idiot. I'm a spy for the order always have been." Draco said, whispering the last part as he walked to Harry._

"_W-W-What!" Harry said, the new hitting him like a bag of bricks. _

"_No time for explanations, come on!" Draco screamed pulling Harry behind him. They headed into the Forbidden Forest to a cleared area.  
_

"_Ah young Malfoy, and… Harry! How nice to see you again." Voldemort hissed out, his slit like eyes staring at Harry. _

"_Likewise, Tom." Harry spat back, malice dripping from the name. _

"_I'll never be Tom Riddle again, you of all people should know that!" _

"_It is your given name is it not? Then I think I shall use it." Harry said calmly. Voldemort raised his wand, as did Harry. _

"_EXPELLIARMIS!"_

"_PROTEGO!" Harry screamed, blocking the first spell._

"_Very good, you have gotten better since our last meeting….more aware." Voldemort commented walking opposite Harry. _

"_STUPEFY!" Harry shot at Voldemort who jumped out of the way Draco was now next to the trees blending in while watching the battle unfold. _

"_Did you really think that would do anything?" Voldemort said laughing as he turned to flick his wrist and levitated a rock. When he turned back, Harry was not to be seen. Draco, still hiding, was shocked by what he just saw. Harry Potter had just turned himself into a black phoenix…_

"_Ohhh Harry, you can't hide for long." Voldemort chanted looking around, "I'll find you, and then kill you." _

"_KAW!" a bird screeched scratching Voldemort before landing. In it's place was Harry, fire gleaming in his eyes._

"_You're a phoenix?" Voldemort said with upmost awe. _

"_I was born one Tom." Harry sneered. Voldemort sighed sarcastically and picked up his wand again. _

"_PROTEGO." _

"_CRUCIO!" Voldemort's curse broke through the barrier. Harry felt pain in all the nerves he had in his body, tears came from the corner of his eyes._

"_Malfoy help me finish him off." Voldemort screeched, eyeing the boy in the trees. He walked out, secretly doing finite incantatem on Harry._

"_I'm going to help you." Draco whispered, handing his former enemy his wand since the black haired boy's was far away on the ground. Harry nodded slowly, getting up. _

"_Give it your best shot Harry." Voldemort snickered. He knew what was coming next. Draco steadied him, holding his hands with the wand out. _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_There was a gigantic green light; the world seemed to stop for a moment. Time slowed as the green light spread all over the Hogwarts School. Ron Weasley gave a sigh, the war was finally over._

_(Later)_

"_FOUND SOMETHING!" Hermione Granger yelled as she reached the area in the forest. There in the middle was Harry Potter leaning against Draco Malfoy in the middle of the rubble._

"_HARRY!" She screamed running past the fallen trees, "Malfoy get off him."_

"_No, Draco stays." Harry said firmly. He couldn't believe what had just happened, _

"_He…helped me." _

"_What!" Hermione screeched as she brought the two to first aid outside the forest._

"_It was his wand that let me kill Tom…it was because of him." Harry echoed, his head filled with a new life. Hermione stood there in a stunned silence. _

"_Is Voldemort?" Ron asked, walking up, unsure of everything going on._

"_Yeah, he's dead…his ashes flew everywhere!" Harry responded, laughing a little at the end. His life was finally free again. _

"_Ron, Malfoy-sorry Draco-helped Harry win." Hermione said quietly._

"_Does this mean I have to be nice to him now?" Ron grimaced. _

"_Yes you git." Harry responded laughing. He was with his friends, right where he should be…except one thing was missing. Behind Harry sat the lonely blonde haired man, thinking about what had just happened. _

"_We...kissed…" Draco said to himself, touching his lips._

_-End Flashback-_

Harry sat up and went to the kitchen, noticing the time. It was already near dinner, he had slept for more than five hours! He stood there in thought; his friends knew nothing of his phoenix, or any other, animal powers that he had received upon turning 17. They also never knew of that one little detail….Harry looked at the picture on the wall of graduation.

"How time flies…" Harry whispered, now looking out the window at the rainy day. He touched his lips while leaning against the door frame…that kiss….


	2. Chapter One: Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…though I do own an official Draco Malfoy wand which I find sexy!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :D love them!**

Next Day, Five P.M, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"HERMIONE! I LOST MACOLM!" Ron screamed, worry written all over his face. His wife stared at him with an amused expression. They had married right after school and had a plethora of children. Malcolm was the twin of Sarah who Hermione had in her hands.

"Look behind you." Hermione muttered. Ron turned to find his young son holding on to a statue of Harry.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!"

"MACOLM LET GO OF THE STATUE, UNCLE ISNT HERE YET! YOUR GONNA BREAK IT!" Ron screeched running to his son and scooping him up. The little boy whimpered and curled up in his dad's arms. They walked towards the lavish ball being held in the Great Hall. Pictures hung all over of the groups through the years, courtesy of Collin Creevy. Those lost in the war were hung in the main area; Seamus Finnegan, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Lavender Brown, and others. Pictures of the people who were coming hanged up all over the place.

"Well would you look at that…" Neville Longbottom whispered looking at the picture right in front of him. It showed Harry and Draco….laughing of all things! They were on their brooms doing a quick 'catch-the-snitch' game together.

"Neville! Long time no see!" Ron boomed, hugging his friend. Neville gave a laugh and looked around for his wife, Luna Lovegood. The party went on, people came in pairs and groups, laughing and screeching.

"Weasley." A blonde said from behind the small group.

"Malfoy! It's been ages!" Ron responded giving an honest smile. They had fixed everything between them because of being in training for aurors together. The two smiled and chatted about the recent news.

"Ronald help me with your children." A disgruntled Hermione said while carrying over the two children they had with them, "Draco! How nice too see you- RON HELP NOW!" Ron sighed and picked up the two children before carrying them away.

"Is…he here yet?" Draco asked quietly, his eyes darting around the room.

"Is who here?"

"HIM!" Draco said in hushed voice.

"Oh…OH!" Hermione said, practically screaming the last part. Draco nodded, his brow furrowing in worry. Thoughts were running through his mind at light speed…all about _him_.

"Mister Potter how nice of you to join us." A voice sneered from the entrance of the great hall. Everyone's head shot up to look at the Wizarding World Savior. He looked almost like Draco had remembered him, bright green eyes, black messy hair, and an incredible body worthy of the gods.

"Yes Severus, hail before me." Harry joked, taking of his jacket and laughing. Snape smirked before walking off to talk to Hagrid. Music was now going throughout the whole Great Hall as everyone settled down in their groups and talked.

"Harry!" Ron squealed before hugging his best friend.

"Hey Ron, where's Hermione?" Harry replied giving a brilliant smile. Hermione dawdled over and smile before giving a brief hug to Harry. Ron held the hands of his children and glowed.

"I missed you guys…" Harry said quietly.

"You haven't seen us in like a week." Ron said, "OH the drama!"

"Oh shut up." Harry replied slapping his friend in the arm. He talked to everyone around the room until there was one person left…him.

"This song is so pretty…dance with me Ron?" Hermione whispered. He nodded, leaving the kids with Dean before heading after them. They slow danced as the opening of the song came. Harry looked straight across the room at Draco, it was now or never.

"_Ohhh Yeah  
Ooooh  
Ooohh.."_

"Hey Draco I was wondering….do you want to dance?" Harry asked outright when walking up.

"O-O-Of course." Draco stuttered, surprised at most. He took Harry's had and they walked out into the main part of the dance floor. Draco slipped his arms around Harry's neck, and Harry put his on Draco's hips.

"I love the way you smile." Draco whispered in Harry's ear causing him to blush. _  
_

"_Remember we'd be up all night  
Talking 'til the morning light, yeah  
Like the way it used to be  
Those simple days  
Just you and me, mmmm"  
_

"I love the way you talk." Harry said back smiling. The picture on the wall across from them laughing even more as the same two dived on brooms.

"I remember that day, we had so much fun." Draco commented.

"Especially afterward." Harry murmured. Draco turned bright red and looked away sheepishly.

"You still remember?"

"Do I ever…and not just that one time." Harry replied. Draco nuzzled against Harry's neck and smiled.

"_I tell ya baby I know  
What's on your mind  
Cuz you look like you've  
Got something to say  
I may not say those words anymore  
But maybe it just ain't my way yeaaaah oooooooh"_

_You ask me do I love you but  
Do you remember  
Why I walked on water for you  
Do you remember  
My first steps on the moon  
Have you ever wondered why  
I gave three wishes to you  
You asked a question  
But the answer lies  
In you, in you  
The answer lies in you"_

"Then what else?" Draco whispered suggestively.

"That you were the reason for why I won, you're the reason I'm alive." Harry responded, his eyes glittering in the dim light.

"I know." Draco responded, giving Harry a short kiss on the lips.

"Yeah that's a reason why." Harry said laughing. _  
_

"_Remember we used to laugh and say  
No one understood our way  
And there were times  
When you would cry  
and come knocking  
On my door , I was there  
To shelter your pain."_

"I used to be obsessed with you in school, did you know that?" Draco said laughing, pulling Harry to him tighter.

"I was suppose to be in Slytherin."

"No way, you would of died…poor Gryffindor hero complex." Draco replied with a sigh.

"Oh shut up, you love this complex." Harry said laughing.

"Maybe I do…maybe I don't!" _  
_

"_I feel you baby so  
Get that off your mind  
We can make it to  
A brighter day  
I may not say those words anymore  
But maybe I can make it my way" _

"I could still beat you at quidditch."

"Right….and me being on the championship team of 7 years as seeker will have nothing in it." Harry commented with a smirk.

"Hey I'm…I FIGHT THINGS!" Draco replied. Harry laughed and kissed Draco sweetly before dancing some more._  
_

"_ohhhhhhhh  
You ask me do I love you but  
Do you remember  
Why I walked on water for you  
Do you remember  
My first steps on the moon  
Have you ever wondered why  
I gave three wishes to you  
You asked a question  
But the answer lies  
In you, in you  
The answer lies in you  
The answer girl  
Lies within your heart  
Please take a look inside  
yeeeeeeeeah oooooooooooh"_

"Hey Harry I have something to tell you…"

"Later, let's just enjoy this…being together…."

"_You ask me do I love you but  
Do you remember  
Why I walked on water for you  
Do you remember  
My first steps on the moon  
Have you ever wondered why  
I gave three wishes to you  
You asked the question  
Do you remember  
Why I walked on water for you  
Do you remember  
My first steps on the moon  
Have you ever wondered why  
I gave three wishes to you  
You asked the question"  
_

"Can I tell you now?"

"No Draco. Your hair is so pretty against the lights." Harry murmured, putting a hand through the blonde man's hair.

"That's the reason I spend 3 freaking hours on it, so you can mess it up!" Draco screeched before laughing.

"_But the answer lies  
In you, in you  
The answer lies in you"  
_

"Harry…I love you."

"I know." Harry responded smiling.

"Do you love me too? Would you ever?"

"_In you, in you  
The answer lies in you  
yeah."_

"The answer lies in you Draco." Harry responded as the dying notes of the song came.

"Yes…you do, I can tell…" Draco responded hopeful.

"Of course I do silly git." Harry said, giving his lover a passionate kiss. Draco smiled during the kiss as he took Harry's hand and led him out the doors of the Great Hall.


End file.
